


【墨白】残霄犹得梦依稀 03

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 墨渊/白浅
Kudos: 5





	【墨白】残霄犹得梦依稀 03

03.番外1 春宵一刻值千金  
跟师父之间的那一次，让白浅深刻的懂得了，什么叫做春宵一刻值千金，

这样近距离的看着师父，她狐胆包天把心一横，那一瞬间之后，青丘九尾狐一脉的媚术，俘获了四海八荒独一无二的战神的心神，他看着她的眼神有一瞬间的疑惑，然后马上就变成了别的，她被师父居高临下俯视的眼神看的全身虚软，身子更是被骤然收紧的手臂勒到他面前，呼吸相闻的距离，他的眼神探究而炽热，她这般给他看着，就已经觉得自己好像是赤裸的，差点变成原身来抵挡，

下一瞬间他已经低头吻上来，她也从善如流迎上去，一开始就是吞没所有的深吻，更是磅礴的欲望，他深深的吻着她，她紧紧的搂着他，承受着他的亲吻，也迎合着他的热切，那热力让她身上滚烫，唇齿间被他肆虐的滋味已经让她克制不住的呻吟，他的吻霸道而强势，不是交合，胜似交合，她身体的某个地方已经开始生出反应，

于是不甘心的将他扑倒在床上，跨坐在他身上的同时，开始拉扯他的衣衫，女子灵巧纤细的手在他胸口腰间游走，衣衫逐渐散乱开来，等到她将他身上的衣衫脱的七七八八，才骑在他身上看着他笑，他复又将她拉低搂过去亲吻，顺势将她的身子向下移了移，正好跨坐在关键的位置上，

他的手一下子扯散了她的衣衫，白腻的胸口袒露出来，还不等她呜咽出声，他的手已然抚了上去，那滋味让她骤然战栗了身子呜咽起来，他的吻越发情浓，有力的大手抚摸揉捏着她饱满的胸口，这些天以来的臌胀不适，在他手中荡然无存，凸起的两点更是被他的手指反复磋磨着，

她身下越来越热，身子也越来越软，唇齿间的亲热越发缠绵，她整个人都被他搂着伏在他赤裸的身上，肌肤与肌肤的摩擦触碰，让她泫然欲泣，他的手滑落下去，在她臀上爱抚着，同时用手和自己的身子挤压磨蹭着她，那一方无法想象的火热让她身下溪流一般涓涓，就在她颤巍巍才将身子抬起来一些的瞬间，毫无准备的被他挺身而入，她顿时骤然发出一声哀泣一般的叹息，

她就这般坐在他身上的姿势被他彻底占有了，那有力的深入和顶撞很快就让她迸发到虚软，他却还兴致勃勃的很，于是翻身将她压在身下，牢牢将她禁锢在自己与床铺之间，一再有力而又深入的占有，她开始克制不住的呻吟，色欲熏心一般，渐渐抬起身子渴望被他肆虐的更狠，股间传来羞人的声音，让她身下紧了又紧，失控的叫着师父抱紧了身上的男子，他吻着她，安抚着她，耐心等待她回复平静，可是等她平缓下来才知道，他这不过是缓兵之计，他开始顶撞的更深更激烈，

后半场已经无法言说，她被他翻来覆去的用了各种姿势折腾，从头到脚都充斥着他的味道，她呜咽着，哽咽着，被他一再的挑逗撩拨到极乐，身子都开始失控的打颤，不知道到底多久之后才被他放过，只能缩在他怀里无措的喘，他却又开始寻到她的唇来吻，含含糊糊又低哑的叫她做十七，这声音让她眸中含泪，忍着心痛的滋味与他拥吻在一起，却又在他还要再欺身上来的时候抽身而退，用了术法让他陷入沉睡，她恋恋不舍的一再抚摸着他的脸，又在他怀中腻歪了一会，然后才起身打理，先挥手为师父收拾好，才整理好了自己，又将屋中所有恢复如初，最后为师父抚平了衣衫上的褶皱，才怏怏不乐的推门而去，身后，师父还在沉沉的睡着，

回去的半路上，她险些从云头上掉下去，才发现自己的法力飘忽不定，不由得庆幸着，幸好方才还好用的很，想着回去之后还要无声无息瞒过夜华，于是又凝神聚力给自己用了两生咒，到了天宫按落云头，一个人溜达了一会才回去，好在夜华还并不曾回来，她沐浴更衣，特别用了许多花瓣在水中，着实泡了一阵子才出水收拾睡下，快天明的时候夜华轻手轻脚回来，躺下的第一件事就是拥她入怀，她心里长长叹息一声，装作睡着不曾醒来，只是暗暗想着，今日天宫盛宴，也不知道师父是否会来，顶好顶好的就是，师父还在雷打不动的闭关，然后也就真的又睡的沉了，


End file.
